Darius (Destroyer) (Earth-616)
(Last name unrevealed) | CurrentAlias = Destroyer | Aliases = Turret | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Former partner of Destroyer | Relatives = Felecia (wife); Haley (daughter); Kevin Marlow (father-in-law); Harriet Marlow (mother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Government operative | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Cory Walker | First = Destroyer Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Darius served for years as the partner of the Destroyer in the guise of Turret. He had presumably been empowered through the same process that gave the Destroyer his powers, with Marlow calling Turret his greatest achievement. At some point, Darius met Marlow's daughter, Felecia, and the two began dating, though she didn't know that Darius was in reality her father's superhero partner. When the two got married, Keene convinced Darius to give up the superhero life for the sake of his daughter. He didn't want her to have to make the same sacrifices that his own wife, Harriet, had had to endure. Darius remained retired for over eight years, admiring the Destroyer's work from afar and starting a family of his own. When the Destroyer learned that he was soon going to die, however, he decided to kill off anyone who could present a threat to his family after he was gone. Learning that the Destroyer was looking for him, his old nemesis Scar decided to come out of retirement himself. He kidnapped Darius' wife and blew up his house in an effort to lure the Destroyer into a trap. Darius decided to once again don his Turret costume and help the Destroyer in order to rescue his wife. The duo tracked Scar to an old tire factory where they were ambushed by Scar and a group of other super-villains including Bruiser, Crocodile and the Organite. Scar also slit Felecia's wrists, leaving her to die. Turret managed to knock out the Organite before rescuing Felecia in time to save her life. The other villains, including Scar, were all killed by an irate Destroyer. While recovering in hospital, Marlow learned the location of the central headquarters for Horde and left to lead an assault, despite not being one hundred percent. Learning that his wife would be alright, Darius followed the assault team and saved the Destroyer's life, in addition, he killed the monstrous leader of Horde, Krakoom, nearly all by himself. When he returned to the hospital, his wife was furious with him after discovering that her husband had kept his secret identity from her for all these years. When Techtronica had downloaded her consciousness into several computer programmers at the Pentagon, it was Darius that they approached to stop her. He donned the Destroyer costume and became the successor of the Destroyer name. His wife, Felecia, decided that while it's a hard life, she would be proud for Darius to be a hero like her father. | Personality = | Powers = Superhuman strength, speed and durability. The ability to heal quickly after injury. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marlow Family